In known, plate-shaped storage trays of this kind, mounting members are used to hang such trays in the mounting openings or slots in frame struts of a mounting frame, said openings or slots being U-shaped in cross-section; said mounting members extend in the longitudinal direction of the storage tray, so that the insertion or hanging process takes place in the longitudinal direction of the storage tray. In other words, a storage tray is hung in four vertical frame struts arranged at the corners of a square, by first of all inserting two mounting members, which are disposed on a common front or narrow side of the storage tray, into desired insertion recesses in two corresponding frame struts, it being necessary in the process, because of the fixed mutual spacing of the four frame struts about a transverse axis running perpendicular to the long sides of the storage tray, to tilt the storage tray in order to be able to move it between the frame struts. After the two said mounting members have been pushed completely, or as far as possible, into their insertion recesses, the storage tray can be twisted into a horizontal position, so that the remaining, opposing mounting members, which are associated with those on the narrow side of the storage tray, are brought into alignment with corresponding insertion recesses in the other two frame struts and can be inserted into them by substantially horizontal movement of the storage tray. In most cases, engagement recesses are provided, so that when all four mounting members have been pushed approximately the same depth into the corresponding insertion recesses, the latter co-operate with the insertion recesses by means of the engagement recesses, forming a positive fit, and a firm, stationary hold is ensured.
While this arrangement has been successful in practice, it nevertheless involves a disadvantage in that the storage tray has to be made shorter, in the longitudinal direction, in those areas of its narrow sides which are located adjacent to the frame struts in the inserted state, than the corresponding internal clearance between the frame struts. This is necessary because of the above-described insertion sequence, so that a manipulation space is created between the frame struts and the storage tray in the longitudinal direction, in order to be able to move the storage tray to and fro in the longitudinal direction to insert the mounting members.
This clearance necessarily involves reducing the base area or standing surface of the storage tray which can be used for standing plant containers or the like.
The problem of the invention therefore consists in providing a storage tray which, without altering the unchanged mutual distance between the frame struts, offers the greatest possible useful standing surface.